


Teidän kanssa, turvassa

by Televa



Series: Traagiset kukot AU [5]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Hints of breakup, Homophobic Language, Lammion isä on paha ihminen ja huono isä, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Swearing, Traagiset kukot, kanat ovat sympaattisia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Miksi Henrikin isä päätti tulla käymään nyt? Miehestä ei ollut kuulunut mitään melkein neljään vuoteen, heidän häidensä jälkeen tämä oli yrittänyt hallita heidän elämäänsä vielä puuttuen pieniinkin yksityiskohtiin aiheuttaen Henrikille useita syviä ahdistus- ja paniikkikohtauksia. Yhteydenpito oli kuitenkin loppunut kuin seinään sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli nähnyt ohi kävellessään heidät nelistään treffeillä kahvilassa söpöstelemässä.





	Teidän kanssa, turvassa

**Author's Note:**

> Erityisen isoa shoutouttia Savagewoman ja Piccadillyblues, joiden kanssa olen pyöritellyt tätä skenaariota ja etenkin tätä AU:ta! Perustuu pitkälti heidän kanssaan käymiini keskusteluihin.
> 
> En saa rahaa jne, olen yhä tumpussa too-spoopy-to-be-frukd jne, olen aivan liian kiintynyt tähän nelikkoon kanojensa kanssa jne. Kukaan ei ole enää yllättynyt mistään :D

Rahikainen hypisteli puhelintaan kerrassaan tylsistyneenä. Hän oli saanut tehtyä jo kaikki päivän työlistan askareet jo reilua tuntia aikaisemmin, eikä enää ollut muuta tekemistä kuin odottaa kellon lyövän kolme ja vapauden koittavan. Seuraavan kuukauden aikataulut ja kerhosuunnitelmat oli viimein valmiita, hänen tarvitsi enää vain hyväksyttää ne lopuilla työkavereilla ennen kuin jakaisi ne lasten huoltajille. Aika vain maleksi liian hitaasti, eikä paikalla ollut enää hänen lisäkseen kuin Linnea ja heidän pomonsa, jonka webinaaria ei saanut häiritä kuin hätätilanteessa. 

Kyllä hän työstään piti, bändikerhojen pitäminen lapsille oli parhainta hommaa ikinä, sillä hän pääsi läheltä todistamaan heidän innostusta ja musiikkitaitojen kehitystä. Kaiken lisäksi ne lapset jumaloivat häntä, halusivat aina kuulla hänen miestensä hassuista edesottamuksista, ja joskus ne jopa piirsivät hänelle kuvia kanoista kotiin vietäväksi. Oli vähättelevää sanoa, että Rahikainen piti työstään, sillä hän yksinkertaisesti rakasti sitä. 

Pitäisi käydä kaupassa, paistinpannu hajosi aamulla. Taas. 

Soittoäänen pirinä keskeytti Rahikaisen ajatuksistaan. Risto. Hän hyräili mukana ensisävelet Lene Alexandran Sexy, naughty, bitchy me -kappaleeseen ennen kuin vastasi Riitaojalle, mutta vakavoitui kuullessaan tämän hätääntyneen äänensävyn. 

"Soitan kanalasta", Riitaoja sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Hän kuulosti hätääntyneeltä ja panikoivalta, hengitti aivan liian raskaasti ollakseen rauhallinen. Kanalasta? Mitä oikein oli tapahtunut?

"Janne sinu pitää tulla kotiin nyt." 

"Risto, Risto kuuntele. Rauhotu. Hengitä", Rahikainen vastasi yrittäen tyynnytellä Riitaojan hätääntyneisyyttä. "Mitä siellä tapahtuu?" hän kysyi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Kyllä pomo varmana ymmärtäisi jos hän lähtisi viisikymmentä minuuttia etuajassa vedoten perhekriisiin. Riitaoja komensi hermostuneesti Turboroottorin alas, mihin lie se sitten lehahtanut, ja huokaisi syvään. 

"Henrikin isä on täällä." 

Voi vitun vittu. Rahikainen ymmärsi Riitaojan hätäännyksen. Paavo-Kalevi Alexander Lammion ilmaantuminen ei ollut ikinä hyvä asia, appiukko tuppasi olemaan kaiken pahuuden alku ja juuri, ja tämä oli pelkällä olemassaolollaan onnistunut aiheuttamaan jo niin paljon kipua ja tuskaa heille. Iso osa Lammion itsetunto-ongelmista johtui kotona olleista liian tiukoista käyttäytymismalleista ja vielä suuremmista odotuksista, jotka hän pelkäsi jatkuvasti rikkovansa. Vasta muutettuaan yhteen Rahikaisen kanssa Lammio oli alkanut oppimaan olemaan vapautuneemmin, oppinut olemaan välittämättä pienistä kömmähdyksistä ja virheistä. Rahikainen oli ylpeä tämän tekemästä työstä päästäkseen eroon saamansa kireän kasvatuksen jättämistä arvista, joten tämän isän saapuminen yllättäen paikalle oli enemmänkin kuin huolestuttavaa. 

"Mie lähen heti. Pärjäättekö siihen asti?" Rahikainen kysyi kiskoen jo takkia ylleen toisella kädellä. Saatuaan Riitaojalta myöntävän vastauksen hän lähetti lentosuukon ja sulki puhelimen, ilmoitti vastapäätä istuvalle Linnealle lähtevänsä jo. Hän sai vastaukseksi huolestuneen katseen ja kannustavan hymyn, Linnea kyllä pystyisi selittämään heidän pomolleen Rahikaisen äkkikatoamisen. 

Ajomatka kotiin taittui nopeammin kuin tavallisesti, tai sitten hän oli vain niin hermostunut ettei huomannut ajan kulumista. Miksi Henrikin isä päätti tulla käymään nyt? Miehestä ei ollut kuulunut mitään melkein neljään vuoteen, heidän häidensä jälkeen tämä oli yrittänyt hallita heidän elämäänsä vielä puuttuen pieniinkin yksityiskohtiin aiheuttaen Henrikille useita syviä ahdistus- ja paniikkikohtauksia. Yhteydenpito oli kuitenkin loppunut kuin seinään sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli nähnyt ohi kävellessään heidät nelistään treffeillä kahvilassa söpöstelemässä. Rahikainen laski radiohiljaisuuden voitoksi ja siunaukseksi.

Kotipiha häämötti jo horisontissa, Rahikainen pystyi tunnistamaan ulkorakennuksen tiilikaton jo pitkälti maantieltä päin, olihan hän itse ollut sitä kasaamassa. Vielä viisi vuotta sitten oman kodin rakentaminen maaseudun rauhaan olisi tuntunut ihan hullulta ajatukselta, ja Rahikainen olisi nauranut päin naamaa kenelle tahansa joka sellaista olisi ehdottanut. 

Vaan toisin kuitenkin kävi. Riitaojan ja Lehdon liityttyä pysyvästi osaksi heidän parisuhdetta keskustan kerrostalokolmio kävi yllättävän nopeasti pieneksi kaksikon muutettua enemmän tai vähemmän tavara kerrallaan heidän luokseen. Uuden talon rakentaminen oli ollut Lammion idea, ja pienen pohtimisen jälkeen se oli tuntunut maailman parhaimmalta idealta.

Vaikka rakentaminen oli ollut välillä yhtä helvettiä Riitaojan vanhempien ja Kaarnojen avusta huolimatta, vaikka he olivat väsyneinä ottaneet yhteen milloin mistäkin, ei Rahikainen voisi ikinä katua päätöstä - edes reilun puolen tunnin ajomatka kaupungin ja kodin välillä ei tuntunut pahalta, kun ajatteli perillä odottavan kuin kuplanomaisesti ympärillä viipyilevä oma rauha, ja jos hälinä talossa kävi liian raskaaksi, hän pystyi aina sulkeutumaan kanalan takana olevaan työhuoneeseensa missä pystyi kaikessa rauhassa työstämään omaa musiikkia tai suunnittelemaan työjuttuja. 

Rahikainen kääntyi kotipihaan ja ajoi auton ulkorakennuksen autotalliin. Hän ei uskaltanut vielä katsoa kenenkään päälle, vaan keskittyi hetkeksi kokoamaan itsensä. 

Kanat tepastelivat ympäriinsä aidatussa kanatarhassa onnellisesti täysin tietämättöminä pian räjähtävästä aikapommista, ja varastaen vielä muutaman sekunnin rauhoittuakseen Rahikainen kumartui silittämään etusormellaan Dynamiitti-Maijan mustia sulkia kanaverkon läpi. Vääjäämätöntä oli kuitenkin turha lykätä, joten hän nousi pystyyn ja lähti vakain askelin kävelemään kohti muita. Rahikainen ei osannut yhtään arvioida, miksi appiukko oli tullut vierailulle. 

"Mie uattelinkin et täällä haisi mätä tiälle asti, mutta sehän olikin vuan sinä", hän sanoi kylmästi päästyään kuuloetäisyydelle talon edessä seisovasta nelikosta. Lehto ja Riitaoja seisoivat Lammioiden välissä, ja Lammion isä oli selkä autotalliin päin. Kuullessaan Rahikaisen äänen takaansa hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan tulijaa, ja murahti. 

"Kas, Urpohan se siinä. Kaiken pahan alku ja juuri, syy, miksi poikani on hairahtanut elämän sivuraiteille", hän sanoi pilkallisesti, mutta Rahikainen vain tuhahti huvittuneena.

"On ain yhtä mukavaa nähä appiukkoo. Siun eellisestä kerrasta vuan on nii palijon aikkaa et sie oot varmmaan unohtanu miun nimenkin", hän jatkoi pysähtyessään Lammion vierelle tervehtien tätä suukolla ohimolle. "Rahikaisen Jannehan mie oon, hauska tavata."

Riitaojan sylissä mukavasti loikoileva Rusetti kurkisti tämän olkapään yli Rahikaisen puhuessa. Elukka käänsi päätään uteliaana tutun äänen suuntaan ja purputti Riitaojan silittäessä sen kaulaa levottomilla sormilla. Lammion isä katsoi kaksikkoa selvästikin inhoten, jaRahikaisen sisällä kuohahti jotain epämiellyttävää. 

"Voisitteko ystävällisesti lopettaa perheeni haukkumisen? Olette meidän talossamme vieraana ja odotan myös teiltä aikuismaista käytöstä", Riitaoja sanoi epätavallisen kopeasti, puristi Rusettia tiukemmin rintaa vasten. Hän oli selvästikin hermostunut tilanteesta, ihan niin kuin he kaikki olivat. Erona heidän välillään oli kuitenkin se, että heistä neljästä Riitaoja oli ainoa, joka ei ollut joutunut nenäkkäin Lammion isän kanssa, joten hän ei ollut tietoinen miltä tuntui olla tämän ilkeiden puheenparsien kohteena, vaikka hän olikin kuullut heidän kauhutarinoitaan miehestä. 

"Niin, niin, siitähän tämä kaikki johtuukin", kenraalimajuri Lammio sanoi naurahtaen, kuin olisi itsestäänselvää mitä hän tarkoitti. Sinisissä silmissä leimusi pilkka. "Katsos kun tämä teidän juttunne ei ole oikea perhe, vaikka kuinka kotia leikkisittekin. Henrik, kuten sanoin jo aiemmin sisällä, me äitisi kanssa olemme valmiita avaamaan kotimme sinulle uudestaan, kunhan vain lopetat tällaisen pelleilyn." Hän heilautti kepeästi kättään heidän ja talon suuntaan.

Rahikainen ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Kyllä hän tiesi, että Henrikin oltiin lapsesta asti oletettu menevän kunniallisiin naimisiin jonkun vanhan suvun perijättären kanssa, saavan pari, kolme lasta ja elävänsä loppuelämänsä armeijan rappusia nousten kavuten lopulta kenraalikuntaan kuten isänsäkin. Heidän avioliittonsa hän oli lopulta hyväksynyt niillä ehdoilla, etteivät he hieroisi  
eriskummallisuuttaan kenenkään naamaan, eikä Rahikainen osallistuisi suvun tapahtumiin. Sormusta ei saanut pitää töissä ettei kukaan kysellyt, ja julkisilla paikoilla tuli käyttäytyä ilman mitään typeriä hellyydenosoituksia.

Kaikkiin näihin ehtoihin Rahikainen oli suostunut vastahakoisesti, mutta suostunut kuitenkin, sillä ne olivat pieni hinta maksettavaksi hääkellojen soimisesta. Sitten kohtalo oli päättänyt toisin, tuonut Riston ja Toivon heidän elämäänsä, antanut mahdollisuuden kokea niin suuret määrät rakkautta, ettei sitä sanoin pystynyt kuvailemaan vaikka kuinka yritti. 

"Olemme vain äitisi kanssa huolissamme sinusta. Odotamme sitä, että sinä lopetat tällaisen lapsellisen hömpötyksen näiden alempiarvoisten hinttien kanssa ja menet viimeinkin kunniallisiin naimisiin", Lammion isä huokaisi syvään, selkeästi pettyneenä siitä, ettei saanut tahtoaan läpi. 

Lammio näytti silminnähden järkyttyneeltä ja räpytteli epäuskoisena silmiään. "Anteeksi mitä?" hän kysyi. "Miten sinä julkeat puhua minun perheestäni tuohon sävyyn?" Hän etsi Rahikaisen käden omaansa ja puristi sitä tiukasti, niin tiukasti, että peukalon nivel naksahti. Rahikainen puristi takaisin yhtä lujaa. 

Heistä kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa enempää närkästyneesti takaisin, sillä Lehto ehti ensin. Hän selvästikin pidätteli raivoaan vain vaivoin, sillä hänen äänensä värisi ja silmissä tuikki viha. 

"Kuinka sä saatana kehtaat sanoa jotain tollasta?" Hän otti kolme askelta lähemmäksi ja törkkäsi terävästi etusormellaan vaaleanharmaan villakangastakin verhoamaa rintakehää. "Me käskettiin jo kerran sua poistumaan, mutta sä et tehnyt sitä, joten mä käsken uudestaan. Häivy." 

Riitaoja painoi päänsä vasten Rusetin siipeä ja veti väristen syvään henkeä. Lopulta hän painoi kevyen suukon kanan päälaelle ja lähti kävelemään kohti kanalaa. Hänen olkapäänsä tärisivät ja Rahikainen olisi halunnut vetää hänet tiukkaan halaukseen, hyssytellä ja silittää hiuksia ja luvata että kaikki järjestyisi. Kanalan ovi paukahti epätavallisen ilkeästi kiinni, ja ääni jäi kaikumaan pihamaalle. Maantiellä ohi huristeli auto, jonka harmaasta pinnasta heijastui hetkellisesti auringonvaloa suoraa Rahikaisen silmiin. 

"Haluatko sä oikeasti että me nostetaan syyte kotirauhan rikkomisesta? Kriteerit on täyttynyt jo", Lehto huomautti yhä vihaisena painaen etusormellaan kovempaa. Lammion isä naurahti laskiessaan kätensä Lehdon käden päälle ja väänsi sitä ilkeännäköisesti alaspäin, mutta Lehdon ilme ei värähtänytkään vaikka häneen varmasti sattui.

Tilanne vain luisui pahemmaksi, eikä ollut mitään, mitä Rahikainen voisi tehdä. Epätoivo nosti päätään sisuskaluissa. Lehto olisi enemmän kuin valmis tappelemaan perheensä vuoksi, ja Rahikainen tiesi sen. Silloin kun he asuivat vielä kolmestaan kimppakämpässä Määtän kanssa, hän oli saanut enemmän kuin usein paikata mustelmia ja haavoja milloin Lehdon rystysistä, milloin kasvoista tai käsivarsista. Lehto oli ollut silloin maailman vihaama kasa pelkkiä tunnelukkoja, eikä hän ollut tiennyt miten muuten käsitellä päänsä sisäisiä asioita kuin nyrkit. Vasta tavattuaan Riitaojan Lehto oli rauhaantunut sen verran, että jätti tappelemisen ainoastaan töihin, eikä silloinkaan käynyt käsiksi kuin laillisilla kuljetusotteilla tai maahan viennillä. 

"Tapellako sinä haluat? Kyllä se minulle sopii." 

Pienen hetken näytti siltä, että tilanne todellakin äityisi käsirysyksi, kunnes Lammio laski kätensä Lehdon olkapäälle rauhoittavasti ja nielaisi. Hän katsoi isäänsä tuimasti silmiin, käänsi sitten katseensa Lehdon puoleen. 

"Toivo, rakas, lopeta. Ei se ole sen arvoista", hän sanoi äänellä johon hiipi epätoivon nuotti ja irrotti isänsä puristavan otteen Lehdon kädestä. Lehto hengitti raskaasti puristaessaan kätensä nyrkkiin sivuille. "Henrik, tämä kusipää on tullut meidän väliimme jo kerran, enkä mä anna sen tapahtua enää."

Rahikainen huokaisi surullisen myötätuntoisesti.

Ennen kuin heidän nelikkonsa oli ollut asia edes ajatuksen tasolla, ennen kuin Riitaoja tupsahti kaikessa ihanuudessaan Lehdon elämään, Lammio ja Lehto olivat olleet asia. Ei mikään järin vankka tai virallinen, mutta jonkinlainen asia kuitenkin, sillä eräs kalsarikännien täyteinen keskiviikkoilta Lehto oli kuin puolihuolimattomasti sivulauseessa sanonut olevansa ehkä, mahdollisesti, kiinnostunut jostakusta. Että ehkä siitä voisi tulla jopa jotakin, ajan kanssa. Kun Rahikainen paria päivää myöhemmin uteli lisätietoja sai hän Määtän kanssa vastaukseksi vain katkeran päänpudistuksen ja synkän hiljaisuuden. Lehto ei poistunut viikkoon huoneestaan kuin vessaan ja töihin, eikä hän puhunut kenellekään.

Vasta vuosia myöhemmin, kun häät olivat jo takanapäin ja elämä oli ehtinyt asettua jokseenkin normaaleihin uomiinsa, oli Rahikaiselle ja Riitaojalle selvinnyt, että Lammio sekä Lehdon nuoruudensäätö olivat yksi ja sama henkilö. Lehto ja Riitaoja olivat tulleet viettämään treffi-iltaa nelistään heidän luokseen, ja lopulta he olivat Lammion kanssa sulkeutuneet makuuhuoneeseen ruotimaan kahdestaan mitä ikinä heidän välillään olikaan sitten silloin tapahtunut. Keskustelu oli kestänyt yhtä kauan kuin hänen ja Riitaojan katsoma hirveän surkea romanttinen komedia, sillä makuuhuoneen ovi oli auennut hiljaa narahtaen lopputekstien rullatessa ruudulle. Rahikaisen asettuessa kyljelleen Lammion taakse tämä oli pitänyt Lehtoa niin tiukassa syleilyssä itseään vasten, että Riitaojan oli ollut vaikea kietoa kätensä Lehdon ympärille. Kaksikon silmäkulmissa oli kimmeltänyt raskaat kyyneleet, ja ensimmäistä kertaa eläessään Rahikainen oli nähnyt Lehdon itkevän. Tuona iltana hän oli päättänyt tekevänsä kaikkensa, että tämä onnistuisi. 

Ja se oli kannattanut. Kaikki se säätäminen ja kaikki ne sanaharkat milloin mistäkin typerästä aiheesta olivat olleet sen arvoista, sillä ne olivat tuoneet heidät tähän pisteeseen. Kukaan heistä ei ole ollut ikinä onnellisempi, eikä sitä onnea joku perkeleen kenraalimajuri rikkoisi, oli tämä kuinka Henrikin isä tai ei. 

Lammion isä alkoi nauramaan, ja korppikotkamainen hinkuminen palautti Rahikaisen nykyhetkeen. Hän halusi pois.

"Toivo? Niin kuin se sinun typerä nuoruuden hairahdukseksi jonka perään haikailit vielä vuodenkin jälkeen? Henrik, Henrik, jopas olet sinä itsellesi haaremin koonnut, ei tässä voi muuta sanoa!" Mustaan nahkahansikkaaseen puettu sormi pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaa, ja Rahikaisen mahassa velloi etova tunne. 

"Sanakin vielä ja mä soitan kytät. Ei varmaan tee herra kenraalimajurin kiiltokuvalle hyvää pieni rikossyyte", Lehto sanoi napakasti ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. "Tässä on kuitenkin neljä yhtä vastaan", hän huomautti kepeästi ja alkoi näppäilemään numeroita. 

"Isä, lähde nyt vain suosiolla." Lammion kuulosti perin pohjin väsyneeltä ja uupuneelta. Hänen kätensä lepäsi Lehdon nyrkin päällä lempeästi, mutta tuima katse pysyi isässään. Isän ja pojan välinen kylmä tuijotuskilpailu ratkesi lopulta siihen, että Lammion isä tuhahti hiljaa ja alkoi kaivamaan autonsa avaimia taskusta. 

"Älä kuule poika luule että tämä jää tähän!" hän varoitti vihaisesti, mutta suuntasi askeleensa kuitenkin autoaan kohti. Sen etuovi läimähti kiinni ja niine hyvineen puhtaankiiltävä musta mersu häipyi pihasta jättäen jälkeensä pitkät kaasutusjäljet. Rahikainen toivoi, että viimeistään moottoritiellä irtoaisi rengas. 

Rahikainen kääntyi takaisin Lehdon ja Lammion puoleen, mutta he näyttivät käyvän sanatonta keskustelua, sillä Lehto pudisti päätään ja Lammio mutristi kulmiaan tyytymättömänä. Ehkä olisi parempi jättää heidät nyt kahden, Rahikainen tuumasi, ja päätti mennä tarkistamaan Riitaojan voinnin. Lehto tai Lammio ei kuullut häntä. 

Sisällä kanalassa Rahikaista kohtasi lohduton näky: Riitaoja istui huoltotilan perällä ikkunan edessä vanhalla jakkaralla, piti Rusettia yhä sylissään silittäen sen selkää mekaanisesti. Verkotettu ovi itse kanalan puolelle oli auki, ja Kinuski oli varmaankin käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväksi, sillä se oli lehahtanut isäntänsä olkapäälle kuin aistien tämän alakulon ja tarpeen hellyydelle. 

Oven kiinni kolahtaminen sai Riitaojan nostamaan katseensa Rusetista. Hänen poskillaan oli selkeät jäljet itkemisestä, hänen silmänsä punersivat ja olivat turvonneet. Riitaoja itki usein, se oli hänen tapansa purkaa sekä hyvien että huonojen tunteiden ylikuormaa. Koskaan aiemmin ei hän kuitenkaan ole ollut näin poissa tolaltaan, ja Riitaojan hiljainen olemus ja poissaoleva katse pelotti Rahikaista. 

Hän nosti Kinuskin pois Riitaojan olkapäältä, silitti pahoittelevasti sen varpaita ennen kuin laski sen varovasti takaisin siskojensa pariin. Kinuski katseli kiinnostuneena sivusta, kun hetkeä myöhemmin Rusetti laskettiin viereen ja ovi suljettiin. 

Rahikainen polvistui Riitaojan eteen ja etsi tämän kädet omiinsa. Hän silitti kämmensyrjää peukalolla, etsi Riitaojan katseen omaansa. Ei se vaatinut kuin pienen lohduttavan hymyn, ja Riitaoja kapsahti hänen kaulaansa. Hän kietoi kätensä paremmin tämän ympärille, silitti rauhoittavasti niskahiuksia ja heijasi tätä sylissään. Riitaoja ei itkenyt enää, mutta hänen äänensä oli itkunkarhea ja takelteleva. 

"Miten kukkaan voi olla kohella ommaa lastaan nuin?" hän kysyi kuin itsekseen, hautasi päänsä paremmin Rahikaisen kaulaan.

"Näköjjään aika heleposti", Rahikainen vastasi rehellisesti. Hän pystyi vain kuvittelemaan kuinka pahalta Riitaojasta tuntui, sillä tämän perhe oli aina ollut rakastava ja kannustava, vaikkeivat he aivan aina ymmärtäneetkään kaikkea. Riitaojan siskot ehkä joskus saattoivat hieman vitsailla nolostuneen veljensä kustannuksella, nauraa, että tietenkin Risto onnistui rakastumaan kolmeen mieheen kun kerta niin rakastava ja hellä ihminen oli. Kaikesta huolimatta, kun Riitaoja oli tuonut hänet ja Henrikin näytille ensimmäisen kerran, oli heidätkin hyväksytty mukaan perheeseen muitta mutkitta ilman sen kummempia kommervenkkejä. 

"Halluisitsie kertoo mitä tännään oikein tapahtu ennen ko mie pääsin kottiin?" He laskeutuivat betonilattialle, sillä siinä oli helpompi olla edellisen asennon venyttäessä ikävästi molempien niskaa ja selkää. Rahikainen korjasi asentoaan niin, että Riitaoja istui tukevasti hänen sylissään eikä koskettanut kylmää betonia. 

"En minä oikein tiijä mitä tapahtui, ko yhessä hetkessä se ol oven takkan ja toisessa jo keittiössä voatimassa Henrikilt selityksiä", Riitaoja sanoi alakuloisesti. "Me oltiin juuri tultu Toivon kaa kottiin. Minä koetin... rauhotella sitä tilannetta, Janne se sanoi nii ilikeitä asjoita sinust ja minust ja Henrikist, et minu ol pakko piästä poies siitä. Ja sit minä soitin sinul ko en minä tienny mitä muuta minä olisin voinu tehä", hän jatkoi alkaen nyyhkyttämään hiljaa jälleen. Hän puristi Rahikaisen takinhelmaa tiukasti kädessään, ei päästänyt irti missään vaiheessa. 

"Risto, shh, sie teit ihan oikein ko sie soitit miulle. Se mies on läppeensä paha eikä aiheuta muita ko ongelmia ympärillään, elä anna sen sanojen piästä ihon alle. Kippuu se vuan halluu tehhä", hän sanoi, painoi suukon hiusrajaan, sai vastaukseksi nyyhkäisyn ja huokauksen. 

He vaipuivat syvään hiljaisuuteen jonka rikkoi ainoastaan kananelikon elämän äänet. Tuuli, joka puskeutui ikkunoita vasten. Lattian kylmyys tunkeutui farkkujen läpi iholle, teki hiipien pesää luihin ja ytimiin.

Aika tuntui pysähtyneen. 

Rahikainen ei tiennyt kuinka kauan he siinä istuivat, Risto oli rauhoittunut jo hetki sitten ja keskittyi nyt vain piirtelemään hajamielisesti sormenpäällään kuvioita hänen olkapäähänsä, mutta pienen iäisyyden jälkeen kylmä vei voiton ja he siirtyivät tuvan puolelle lämpimään. 

Alakerta oli hiljainen ja kaikkialla leijaili vastakeitetyn kahvin tuoksu. Rahikainen hymähti, kahvi tuntui olevan Lammion lempiratkaisu kaikkiin pulmiin, olivat ne kuinka isoja tai vakavia tahansa. Kenkien ja ulkovaatteiden riisumisen jälkeen nopea vilkaisu olohuoneeseen osoitti sen olevan tyhjä, ihan niin kuin leffahuone ja keittiökin. Tiskipöydällä oli kuitenkin vierekkäin kaksi kahvikuppia.

Yläkerta oli yhtä hiljainen kuin alakertakin, mutta makuuhuoneesta kantautui hiljainen keskustelu, joka jämähti paksuksi kasaksi epämääräisiä tavuja joista Rahikainen ei saanut kunnolla selvää. 

Lammio makasi keskellä sänkyä Lehdon kainalossa. Kaksikon keskustelu keskeytyi, kun Riitaoja kömpi Lammion taakse, nosti kätensä tämän kyljelle niin, että sormet osuivat Lehdon mahalle navan päälle. Rahikainen sen sijaan asettui Lehdon toiselle puolelle, sotki sormensa yhteen Lammion sormien kanssa Lehdon rintakehälle. Hän huokaisi tyytyväisenä, kun Riitaoja siirsi kätensä lepäämään heidän käsiensä päälle.

Ensimmäistä kertaa koko iltapäivän aikana Rahikainen tunsi stressin ja ahdistuksen helpottavan. Hän ei ollut edes huomannut miten ohimoilla ryskytti päänsäryn alku, mutta nyt kun pystyi viimein rauhaantumaan ja antaa jännittyneisyyden liukua itsekseen pois, migreeninalku tuntui selkeältä. Makuuhuoneen viileysvja Lehdosta huokuva lämpö loivat autuaan kontrastin, ja hän painautui paremmin kiinni Lehdon kylkeen. 

"Olin tosissani sen kotirauhan rikkomisen suhteen", Lehto sanoi, kun oli löytänyt paremman asennon kädelleen, jota Lammio käytti tyynynä. Sormenpäät puutuivat inhottavasti. "Kriteerit täyttyivät kutakuinkin ekojen viiden minuutin aikana. Kunnianloukkaukseenkin." 

"Niin, ja kuten sanoin, en minä voi tehdä sitä. Kaikesta huolimatta hän on yhä _isäni_ ", Lammio huomautti tuskastuneena. Oli selvää, että kaksikko oli puhunut asiasta jo sillä välin kun Rahikainen oli tyynnyttelemässä Riitaojaa, mutta he eivät olleet tulleet yhteisymmärrykseen siitä, mitä tapahtui seuraavaksi.

"Kulta, minä ymmärrän et tiä on sinul vaikiaa, ja et hää on kaikesta huolimatta sinu issee, mutta minä en ennää ikinä halluu kuulla tuollaisia sanoja minu perheestäni. Minä rakastan teitä niin valtavan palijon, ja jokkainen uamu jonka minä soan herätä teijän vierestä on minu elämäni parhain uamu, enkä minä... en minä halluu et se on uhattun. Et teijän turvallisuus on uhattun", Riitaoja takelteli. Hän ei itkenyt enää, mutta sen sijaan pala nousi Rahikaisen kurkkuun. Riitaoja oli heistä se, jonka rakkaudentunnustukset olivat mutkattomimpia, suoria ja aina yhtä rehellisiä. Vaikka rakkaudentunnustukset sanottiinkin joka päivä, vilpittömyys sanojen takana sai joka kerta sydämessä läikähtämään jotain käsittämättömän lämmintä. 

"Mie halluun sen miehen nii kauvas meistä ko on mahollist", Rahikainen jatkoi. "Mie rakastan teitä, eikä sitä yks mätämuna sua muutettuu vaik kui koittahiskin." Silmäkulmissa poltteli lämpimät kyyneleet, jotka vierähtivät poskelta Lehdon olkapäälle jääden märiksi länteiksi viininpunaiselle paidalle. 

Lehto huokaisi syvään, silitti Riitaojan hiuksia hiljakseen käden hassusta asennosta huolimatta."Mä menetin Henrik sut jo kerran sen paskiaisen takia. Mulla ei oo suunnitelmissa menettää teistä ketään enää, oli se mulkku mitä mieltä tahansa." 

"Minä... Minä lupaan miettiä sitä", Lammio sanoi vaikeasti, etsi oikeita sanoja. "Tiedän vain jo nyt, että... Äh. Niin. Että se tulisi todennäköisesti erottamaan minut suvusta lopullisesti."

Riitaoja hymyili surullisen myötätuntoisesti. Kämmen Rahikaisen käden päällä puristi lujempaa. 

 

*

 

Kun kahta viikkoa myöhemmin Lammion vanhempien lakimieheltä tuli kirje, ettei Henrik ollut enää rintaperillinen vanhempiensa testamentissa, ja että hänellä olisi kuusi kuukautta aikaa vaatia lakiosaa, heistä kukaan ei ollut yllättynyt.

Tunnekuohun sijaan Lammio pyyhki systemaattisesti kodistaan kaikki jäljet suvustaan, jätti ainoastaan pikkuveljensä Mikaelin valmistujaiskuvan lipaston päälle. Loput tavarat hän kokosi pieneen pahvilaatikkoon. 

"Ehkä näin oli parempi", hän sanoi raskain sydämin kaatopaikalta tultuaan. Rahikainen ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten hän keskittyi hellimään sylissään äänettömästi itkevää miestään. Olohuoneen ikkunasta näkyi talon takana oleva metsä, jonka puunlatvat hohkasivat laskevan auringon kullassa.

Niin. Ehkä näin oli parempi.


End file.
